Weapon Type
WEAPON TYPE ' '"This is what I meant by 'don't misjudge.' My Houzukimaru ain't just a spear." --Madarame Ikkaku, 11th Division 3rd seat Weapon-type zanpakutou acquire abilities based around combat and combat prowess. They include changing a weapon’s type, making the weapon’s range greater, making critical blows more devastating or more frequent, and so on and so forth. Sharpen Weapon: Weapon deals an additional 2d6 untyped damage. Move action to activate Greater Sharpen Weapon Requires Sharpen Weapon to take. Weapon deals an additional 2d6 untyped damage (Total +4d6) Superior Sharpen Weapon Requires Greater Sharpen Weapon to take. Weapon deals a further additional 2d6 untyped damage (Total +6d6) Swift Sharpen Weapon Activate Sharpen Weapon as a swift action Increased Reach: This improves the reach of a weapon by 5 feet. You still threaten the area adjacent to you when you take this ability. You may take this up to 20 feet. Each time increases the reach by 5 feet. You still only threaten adjacent squares. Keen Weapon: Requires Sharpen Weapon and one other Weapon Type ability to take. This increases the critical range of a metal weapon by 1. May be taken multiple times to increase the critical range of a metal weapon by an additional 1 to a maximum of 16-20. Weighted Weapon Requires Sharpen Weapon and Keen Weapon to taken. This ability increases the critical multiplier of your weapon by +1. May be taken multiple times to further increase the critical multiplier of your weapon by +1. May not be taken more than three times. Pierce Metal: Requires Sharpen Weapon to take. While you have your weapon sharpened, you ignore your the first 5 hardness of metal objects and the first 5 points of damage reduction that a character has. May be taken multiple times to increase the ignored hardness or damage reduction by 5. Combat Maneuver: This grants the weapon the ability to either Trip or Disarm a target. Advanced Combat Maneuver: This requires either Combat Maneuver or two other weapon abilities to take. It allows you to either gain the benefit of the Improved Trip, Improved Disarm, Improved Sunder, Improved Feint, or Whirlwind Attack feat, or it allows you to initiate a grapple or bullrush an opponent with the weapon itself (the weapon’s reach is used to determine the range to initiate this action). This ability may be taken multiple times, each time either gives you the benefit of a different feat or gives you +2 to all checks to a given ability (Trip, Disarm, Sunder, or Feint). Weapon of Heaven: Your Zanpakutou's enhancement bonus increases by +1. You can take this ability more than once, it's effects stack. Improved Weapon of Heaven: This requires Weapon of Heaven. Your Zanpakutou gains a weapon ability rated at +1. If you have at least two other Weapon abilities, you can choose an ability rated at +2. This ability can be taken multiple times. Greater Weapon of Heaven: This requires Weapon of Heaven and your Zanpakutou to have an enhancement bonus of +3 or higher. It gains a weapon ability rated at +3 or +4. This ability may be taken multiple times. Superior Weapon of Heaven: This requires Weapon of Heaven your Zanpakutou to be rated at +5 . You gain a single weapon ability rated at +5 enhancement bonus. Godslayer's Edge: This requires Weapon of Heaven, your Zanpakutou's actual enhancement bonus to be +5, and at least four other Weapon abilities. Each time you take this ability, your Zanpakutou's enhancement bonus increases by +1. This ability may be taken multiple times. Armor of the Gods: This causes your weapon to encase you in a suit of armor equivalent to any of the standard armor types. The armor is treated like the basic version of its type for all intents and purposes, and you gain the benefit of all of the bonuses and penalties for wearing the armor. This can also cause the materialization of a shield, but the same rules will apply. You may still fight with your zanpakutou while using this ability. Improved Armor of the Gods: This requires the Armor of the Gods weapon ability. It lets you designate either your armor or a shield (if present) and increase its enhancement bonus by +1 for every time this ability is taken. Alternatively, you can gain an armor ability not equivalent to an existing zanpakutou ability with an effective bonus of +1 or +2, assuming your Armor of the Gods is already at least +1. Your enhancement bonus for Armor of the Gods may not exceed twice your actual enhancement bonus. Adaptive Blade This requires Weapon of Heaven to take. Whenever the Shinigami releases her sword, she can spend some spiritual energy to restructure the blades abilities. Whenever she uses Shikai or Bankai (or equivalent) she may spend 30 Reiatsu per point of change to change the weapon enhancements. She can change up to ½ the weapons total number of enhancements. Special: if the Shinigami has the constant release ability, then they may use this ability as a move action at the start of each combat. Greater Adaptive Blade This requires Weapon of Heaven and Adaptive Blade and 5 other Weapon Type Abilities to take. The Shinigami may redistribute all the enhancements upon her weapon upon using Adaptive Blade for 20 Reiatsu per point changed. This overrides adaptive blade Adaptive Form Requires Change form and 5 weapon Type abilities to take. As a standard action, the Shinigami can alter his weapon – as change form – to any form he desires for 50 Reiatsu. This new form must follow the rules laid out in change form, but is otherwise free to perform. You should have a number of forms already worked out with your GM. Adamantine Strike Requires Weapon of Heaven to take. Your Zanpakutou ignores 8 hardness from objects. You may take this multiple times to increase the Hardness ignored by 3. Lighter Material Requires Armor of the Gods to take. Your armor is made of lighter stuff than normal. Treat your armor as one size category lighter than normal. This increases the Max Dex Bonus of your armor by 2 and reduces the Skill Penalty of the armor by 2. It also increases the speed you can move in your armor by 5ft. You may take this multiple times it's effects stack. These can never result in a bonus to skills or land speed.